


Will you be here, when I need you the most?

by Glorified_Trashcan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Family Drama, Family Feels, Late Night Conversations, Lots of Angst, M/M, Serious Injuries, dont drink and drive kids, semi has a smol role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorified_Trashcan/pseuds/Glorified_Trashcan
Summary: Kenma was the only one Kuroo could talk to. They had been together forever and nothing could separate them. Except maybe a visit to the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

      The road seemed to go on forever. Typically the drives down this road were lively, but not tonight. Tonight it was desolate, depressing, and dismal. Kenma focused on only the road ahead of them. Too shaken to look out his side window into the bright city lights. Despite the radiant scenery outside, the car was somber. Kenma glanced to his right without moving his head. Kuroo’s face was streaked with red from all of the tears. He didn’t look like the Kuroo that Kenma knew.Kenma didn’t know what to say or do. He had never been in this position, nor had he ever been in Kuroo’s. When Kuroo picked him up from his apartment he barely looked at Kenma. Once they got in the car Kuroo started crying and told Kenma everything. Kenma didn’t know how to reply. He wanted to hug Kuroo. He wanted to tell him that everything would be okay.

      “I wish I could leave,” Kuroo sobbed. “I wish I could leave forever and never return. I never want to see that house again.” He exhaled in short, heavy breaths. The tears dripped onto his sweatpants, there were enough of them to show marks on the pants.

      “Kuroo, I’m sorry. I don’t know…” Kenma trailed off.

      “It’s okay Kenma, I just need someone to talk to and you’re the only sensible one that’ll listen.” Suddenly his body moved on its own and the next thing he knew Kenma was hugging Kuroo. The senior bawled even more. He turned and parked in an almost empty mall parking lot. Once the car was parked Kuroo hugged Kenma back. Kenma could feel his tear drop onto his hoodie.

      “You can live with me,” Kenma suggested quietly. Kuroo sniffed and nodded.“My mom will definitely let you stay, you were always like another child to her.”

      “I’m glad someone recognizes me as their child and not just a disappointment,” Kuroo whimpered.

      “Kuroo, I hope you know, that I see you as anything but a disappointment. You’re amazing, you’re everything that I could ever hope for in a person,” Kenma said calmly. Kuroo hugged him closer and tighter. Kenma rested his head against Kuroo’s broad chest. Kuroo released him and started to drive again. He pulled out onto the highway and just as he did there was a flash of bright light.

      Kenma’s eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with the smell of anesthetics and bright lights. He tried to sit up but there was an excruciating pain in his rib cage. He turned his head to the right and saw him laying there. Cords hooked up to him like a TV to a gaming console.

      “No, NO!” The small blonde screamed. Kuroo was laying on a hospital bed parallel to him. Kenma couldn’t see how things could get any worse.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo got in a car crash and got sent to the hospital, what could go worse?

“NO!” Kenma screamed again. He started sobbing as he attempted to move from his bed. Kenma limped over to Kuroo on his right and collapsed onto his body. He began to cry his heart out. “Why did this have to happen? Why did you have to leave me now?” He sobbed. Suddenly the door opened and a young nurse walked in with breakfast. She set the food down on both of their tables next to their beds.  


“You two got into an accident. A drunk driver was going about ninety miles an hour and he hit you guys as you were pulling onto the highway,” The nurse said out of nowhere.  


“How do you know this?” Kenma asked her.  


“Word gets around. Sorry if I was a bit rude just now, I’m one of your nurses. You should probably be in your bed right now, you broke a few ribs and you developed a bulging disk in your back from the whiplash.”  


Kenma only cared about Kuroo at the moment. His physical injuries felt like nothing compared to the grief he was feeling. “What happened to Tetsurou?”  


“Because he was the driver he suffered more severe injuries. He got severed whiplash and the doctors believe that it may have affected his vocal cords. Your friend also fractured his knees.”  


Kenma continued to cry and asked, “How long will he be asleep for?”  


“I’m not sure, if you want I can send a doctor in here to check,” She suggested.  


“That would be great,” Kenma said, looking away from her and resting his head back on Kuroo’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. A few minutes later a doctor came into the room.  


“Hello, are you Mr. Kenma?”  


“Y-Yes, and you are?”  


“I am Dr. Semi, and I can see that you are very close to Mr. Kuroo there.”  


Kenma didn’t move from his spot and just nodded his head. “Can you please tell me what happened to Tetsurou, I need to know.”  


“Well whatever the nurse told you was true. With the way that the other car hit yours, the front panel got crushed in. There was enough force to push Mr. Kuroo into it and it damaged his vocal cords. He won’t be able to walk for a few weeks, because of his knees, but we’re not sure if his vocal cords will be able to be fixed.”  


“O-O-Ok, he’ll still be able to talk though right?” Kenma started to shake and his eyes swelled with tears.  


“I’m sorry, but no.” Kenma looked up at Dr. Semi and began to sob. “I understand your distress, but we are doing everything we can to find a-”  


“You understand? You’re understanding how I feel? How can you feel the emotions that I am if you’re not in my position? You’re just a doctor, whose job is to say these things so that you can continue to get paid. That is not a term to be said lightly. I AM HERE BECAUSE I UNDERSTOOD TETSUROU’S FEELINGS. AND NOW I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HEAR HIS VOICE AGAIN!” Kenma fell to the ground, wincing in pain because of his ribs. He cried and cried and didn’t fight the doctor when he lifted him up onto his own bed. Dr. Semi decided it was best to just let Kenma be, so he left, closing the door on his way out. Kenma ended up crying himself to sleep. 

It was finally morning and Kenma was still fast asleep. This time it was Kuroo’s eyes that were fluttering open. He sat up and yawned, strangely no sound came out. Kuroo didn’t question it much. He looked around at the hospital room and saw Kenma to his left. He remembered the events of the previous night, so their current situation was no surprise to him. Kuroo leaned over closer to Kenma’s bed without moving from his own. He could feel the pain in his knees, so he didn’t want to try to get up.  


“Hey, hey, hey Kozume. Wake up lazy cat,” He said,...but no sound came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sounds bad. I didn't have much inspo or drive at the beginning, I just really wanted to update this fic. Since it's summer right now for me, hopefully I'll be able to update more, but I have no guarantees. Any and all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and will motivate me to update quicker! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know the summary was cheesy but thank you for reading anyways! This was originally going to be a songfic with the song "Don't Let Me Down" by the Chainsmokers, but I decided against it in the end. I WILL be writing a chapter 2 for this soon, I just have to finish up the next chapter for my other story(go read it (･ω


End file.
